1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus such as a roulette game machine, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In roulette games in the past, generally, a dealer threw a ball on a roulette wheel to play a game. In recent years, where automatization has advanced, there are gaming apparatuses proposed for a full-automatic progress of roulette game needing no dealer to throw a ball.
Among such gaming apparatuses, there is a gaming apparatus using the air to shoot a ball, as disclosed in WO 04/094013 A. For gaming apparatuses for a full automatic progress of roulette game, it has been a desideratum for the ball to drop, to be received, in any pocket with an even probability. Therefore, among such gaming apparatuses, there is one designed with irregularities on the surface of a ball truck to disturb actions of a ball, so that the ball drops in any pocket with an even probability.